1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transdermal compound delivery systems, in particular those systems in combination with underarm deodorant or antiperspirant.
2. Description of Related Art
Skin is comprised of dermal layers from the interior layer to exterior layer comprising the hypodermis, dermis, and epidermis. Each layer of skin is further comprises of blood vessels and cellular matrices having junctions between each cell. The external surface of the skin, or epidermis, has a plurality of pores that allow for selective permeability of substances into and out of the body. Specifically, the axillary region of the body comprises a high concentration of pores as well as lymph nodes and a plexus of blood vessels. The lymph nodes and blood vessels are integral components of the circulatory system, which is responsible for the transportation of compounds throughout the body to their targeted destination. This configuration in the axillary region of the body provides an ideal opportunity to introduce compounds into body systems.
However, the current state of the art has failed to establish an effective and efficient combination transdermal delivery system for desired compounds and deodorant/antiperspirant. Adhesive patches are commonly known for administering nicotine or birth control. These patches require a surface that is dry and relatively free of hair to promote adhesion. Furthermore, the adhesive compounds often contain irritants resulting in adverse effects on the user. Testosterone has been known to be applied via transdermal processes, but has been directed against being combined with a deodorant or antiperspirant. Other systems will actually perforate the skin through micro-abrasion or microinjections to introduce compounds, which may leave the user susceptible to infection.
A large majority of the global population currently utilizes some form of deodorant/antiperspirant as a part of their daily hygiene routines. Although the application of deodorant/antiperspirant has been common practice and would rarely be forgotten, an overwhelming number of people will neglect to take necessary medications. Outside of medicinal applications, a combination of compounds with deodorant sticks could provide outstanding efficiency and efficacy for the consumption of recreational and supplemental compounds.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a transdermal delivery system that combines the desired compound, to be introduced into the body, with the routine daily use of a deodorant/antiperspirant.